


Snap-Memories

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Modeling, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: Coming home from a shopping spree, Rise and Marie decide to take selfies of the clothes they bought and make new memories togetherIn more ways than one if Rise has her say in it.





	Snap-Memories

It had been a long day of shopping for Marie and Rise. Both had bags upon bags in their arms as they returned to Marukyu Tofu. Rise was in quite the bubbly mood as she walked into her room first.

“Phew, my dogs are barking!” Rise flopped onto the bed and immediately kicked off her wedge sandals. “Marie~ please massage my feet; I’ll give you some delicious tofu if you do…” she looked over to Marie and playfully pouted to her.

Marie kicked off her shoes, also taking her socks off as she drops the bags near the room's closet, tossing her hat expertly to the night stand. Hearing Rise's request, she happily nods "As long as it has beef in it." she says, walking over to Rise and kneels in front of her.

Marie takes Rise's left foot first and gives it a thorough massage with her fingers; from the toes to the heel of the foot, no part was left undone.

“Oh, thank goodness Marie… that feels so much better…” Rise happily sighed as Marie took the pain away from her feet. “I’ll make as much steak tofu as you want…. don’t stop…”

A happy giggle leaves Marie's lips as she gets to work on her right foot "Sounds like a deal to me girlfriend~"

“mmm, need me to take care of you too… I’d hate to make you do all the work,” Rise offered, patting the bed beside her.

"Oh that'd be great." Marie grins at Rise. Finishing with her right foot, Marie hops onto Rise's bed and places her feet on Rise's lap, playfully wiggling her toes at her "Don't be shy. I can take it~"

With a chuckle, Rise starts on her left foot, gently massaging it as she looks over at Marie. Her gaze happens to fall to her nails, and Rise can’t help but coo. “Ooo, is that a new pedicure~? You shouldn’t have been hiding it today; it’s beautiful! I’m jealous; I wish I thought of it.”

A light blush covers Marie's cheeks "Ah well..." her eyes shift awkwardly from Rise's view "I got it done yesterday at Junes..." she says shyly "Do you like it...?"

“I do like it!” Rise gives a quick peck to her toes to confirm it as she keeps massaging. “I’m so jelly… Oh, I know,” Rise pulls her phone out of pocket and immediately takes a picture of the pedicure. “There! Now I can have my stylist copy it."

"W-wait what?!" Marie's eyes widen "Don't you-" snap! too late. "Rise!" Marie pouts "What the heck are you doing, stupiddorkthatmakesgreatofuandhasanicebutt!" she glares at Rise, poking at her cheek "I could just tell you what they did you know!"

Rise blinked in surprise. “…I just took a picture of your pedicure, Marie. I’m not trying to kill your grandma or something. Or do you hate having your picture taken that badly…?”

"N-No..." Marie crosses her arms and huffs, pouting as she stares away from Rise "Warn me beforehand."

“It wasn’t even a picture of your face, silly,” Rise poked Marie’s cheek back before resuming her massage. “And don’t think I didn’t hear that comment about my butt~’

"Humph" Marie shrugs "It's the truth." she grins "Mine's better though."

“…okay, I’ll agree with you there,” Rise chuckled as she went to massage Marie’s other foot. “Still… it’s a shame you hate taking photos. I love taking photos; my phone is full of selfies~”

"Oh I don't mind." Marie says, letting out a few relaxed sighs "Oh that feels great..." she mumbles "I just like to know beforehand." she pouts "I don't like surprise photos."

“Oh, so…” Rise holds up her phone again as her other hand continues the massage. “…may I take a picture then?"

A light grumble from Marie, and a sigh is the sign Rise needs to know "Yeah sure...go nuts." she uncrosses her arms and places them on the bed.

“Thank you~” Rise blows a kiss as she finished the massage and took a couple photos. “OH, MY GOSH. These look amazing!” Rise held her phone out so Marie could see them. “You could be a model!"

Marie is quick to blush at the idea of being a model "W-what like that archer girl from Tatsumi?" her shyness is quick to be noted "I-I dunno...that's a lot of people looking at me...like they look at you on-stage."

“Yup, like her. And you wouldn’t be on stage; it’s mainly photoshoots,” Rise clarified. “Besides, you have the hair, you have the legs, you have that cute butt. Not to mention you’re relatively tall. You’d be perfect; after all, you are a goddess~"

"...I suppose I can think about it if I get bored of being a weathergirl." Marie admits

“To be fair, you’re already in front of a huge crowd and you get filmed as a weather girl. Being a model isn’t that much different.”

"...Can't argue there." Marie says. She pauses for a moment, eyeing Rise. Her eyes narrow "...You just want to see me in cute clothes, don't you?"

Rise blushes as her strategy is blown wide open. “…maybe?” she wryly smiles.

"..." Marie doesn't hesitate to poke Rise's side "I could do that just for you if you ask." she says. A sly smirk etching upon her lips, Marie leans forward and traces her lips around Rise's ear "If you ask nicely even, I can even...take them off slowly..."

“….” Rise blushes as she eyes Marie. “… would you please strip and play dress up with me?”

"That's more like it~" Marie grins at Rise as she pulls back "Hey" she turns around and stares at the bags they brought "Why don't we try the clothes we bought? You can take pics if you want~"

“Oooh, I’d love that. Why don’t you go first, and then I’ll give you a show~” Rise giggled as she immediately got her phone out.

"Alright, works for me." Marie pulls her legs back and gets off the bed. Taking one of the bags, she winks at Rise and starts to strip down to her bare undergarments, then puts on some of the new matching clothes that she bought for summer "Huh, this feels more comfortable than I thought." Marie says, posing for Rise. "How does it look on me?"

Rise had been taking several pictures of Marie in various state of dress and was grinning like a madman. “You’re amazing. Still missing a couple things. Needs shoes and… maybe a hat? Some kind of accessory.”

"...Hmm..." Marie checks the other bags "I think I bought some sandals somewhere...ah found em~" she takes them out of the bag "Oh here's a hat too, forgot about this." she takes it out too and puts both things on. "How about now?"

“Oooh~ you look so cute!” Rise hopped up and stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her, holding her phone out with the other hand. “Say ‘beach buddies!’ Marie!”

Marie raises her hand, making the victory sign and grinning with Rise as she tilts her head "Beach babes!"

Right before Rise takes the photo, she turns to give Marie a kiss on the cheek as the flash goes off, catching a perfectly happy moment with the girls.

Marie is a little surprised, eyes slightly widen as she felt the press of lips on her cheek.

She didn't even notice the flash going off.

Rise smiled as she pulled away. “Oooh, what a cute pic! I love it! We should take more~”

"Y-yeah..." a small, gleeful smile etching on her lips "We should."

“My turn to get dressed up now?” Rise suggested.

"Yeah" she nods, taking Rise's phone "Go ahead..." she looks at the photo of her and Rise.

Like a seed sprouting, seeing the two of them happy and together makes Marie happy to enjoy these moments, as fleeting as they are.

Rise takes a few moments to strip down to her undergarments, giving Marie a little show as she does so.

She then picks out a frilly skirt, some leggings, a one-sleeved shirt, and some sandals and threw them on before striking a pose. “And here’s Risette~”

Marie is quick to see Rise's stripping and lets out a light whistle. "Swing it Rise~"

She nods to herself after seeing Rise put on the new clothes "Oh that looks good..." and takes a pic. "Hold on let me..." she wraps one arm around Rise's waist and pulls her close, raising the phone so she can take a selfie with Rise "Beach buddies~" Marie calls out

And like Rise, she kisses Rise's cheek as the flash goes off.

“Beach Bud-!!!” Rise went bright red as she was kissed.

"Hehe~" Marie shows Rise the pic "Looks good don'tcha think?"

“… you look good…” Rise is dazed and blushing happily.

"So do you girlfriend" Marie giggles and hands Rise her phone

Rise just pockets the phone into her skirt and wraps her arms around Marie’s neck. “If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m gonna think it’s true."

"Hehe" Marie playfully nuzzles her nose with Rise's, wrapping her arms around Rise's waist and pulling her close "Well it’s the truth. Why do you think you're we're together?"

“Well… maybe this idol here needs some convincing… girlfriend~” Rise playfully pouts at her.

"Sure~" Marie leans closer, breathing slowly as she smacks her lips against Rise's, kissing her slow, but lovingly. Marie deepens the kiss, one hand tracing Rise's back and goes up until it reaches the back of Rise's head and firmly grips her hand there.

She kisses Rise passionately for several seconds until air is needed.

Then a flash goes off as Marie pulls back from the kiss, grinning at Rise "Gotcha~" a sing-song tone in her voice as she shows Rise her phone that she had pulled out during the kiss.

It shows a photo of Rise and Marie's long kiss. They both look enthralled and very into it.

“H-Hey! You tricked me!” Rise huffed and pouted, but it was mainly for show; the smile on her face betrayed her actions. “You can’t just go snagging my kisses like that~”

"Hmm..." Marie slyly smirks at Rise "I just did~"

“You naughty fox! I think I need to pay you back for that…” Rise smirks as she holds up her phone. She then pulls Marie into another kiss, snapping photos as she licks at her lips.

Marie lets out a gasp, surprised at Rise's sly maneuver; “Mmm…Rise…” but she can be sly too. Marie happily kisses Rise back, ignoring the flashes as she pulls Rise closer and pushes her onto the bed, getting on top of her and taking control.

“Ooooo, Marie…”

"Rise..."

_The afternoon turns to evening as the two lovers bond ever so intimately_

_Dinner came late for the duo_

_But it was worth it for the loving moment..._

_..._

_Rise and Marie spent a long night together..._


End file.
